thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek Vorta
Name: Vorta Dice: 13D Dexterity: 2D / 4D Knowledge: 2D / 4D Mechanical: 2D / 4D Perception: 2D / 4D Strength: 2D / 4D Technical: 2D+1 / 4D+1 Move: 10/12 Size: 1.4 - 1.8 m Weight: 40 - 100 kg Life Span: unknown Special Abilities: *'Excellent Hearing': Vorta have excellent hearing and gain a +1D to all Search rolls involving sound. *'Poor Eye Sight': Vorta have poor vision and suffer a -1D to all Search rolls involving sight. *'Resistence': Vorta are believed to be nearly immune to all disease and poison known to exist. Vorta receive a +6D to resist poisons and disease. Description: The Vorta were a humanoid species genetically engineered by the Founders of the Dominion to act as field commanders, administrators, scientists, and diplomats. The Vorta saw themselves as those who "served the Founders." History and sociology The Vorta believed, perhaps apocryphally, that they previously existed as small, timid, ape-like forest dwellers living in hollowed-out trees to avoid predators on their homeworld, of which there were many. Legend has it that one day, a family of Vorta hid a Changeling from an angry mob of "solids" that were pursuing it. In return, the Changeling promised that, one day, they would be transformed into powerful beings and placed at the head of a vast interstellar empire that would stretch across the galaxy. (DS9: "Treachery, Faith and the Great River") Apparently in fulfillment of the Founders' earlier promise, the Vorta were genetically changed by them into humanoids and were employed at the highest level of the Dominion, as the Founders' tools of conquest. Perhaps the most important of the genetic alterations made to the Vorta was an intrinsic belief that the Founders were gods. This ensured the Vorta's absolute obedience to the Founders. (DS9: "Treachery, Faith and the Great River") Vorta acted as the commanders of the Jem'Hadar. A single Vorta commanded each Jem'Hadar ship and the Jem'Hadar First was directly responsible to that individual, though the other Jem'Hadar were instead responsible to the First. The Vorta were tasked with the distribution of ketracel-white, a drug that ensured the loyalty of the Jem'Hadar (although it had been indicated that this was not entirely necessary). (DS9: "To the Death") Numerous other Vorta were doctors. In 2375, a team of Vorta doctors under Weyoun's leadership worked night and day in an attempt to find a vaccine for the morphogenic virus concurrently inflicting the Founders. In compliance with an instruction from the Female Changeling, these Vorta documented their research and were then systematically killed. Their clones were activated and told, by Weyoun, to carry on the analysis; the elimination and replacement of the Vorta doctors was done because the Female Changeling hoped a new perspective might quicken the work. (DS9: "Penumbra") Physiology Vorta had pale skin, violet eyes, and elongated ears that were completely joined to the rest of the head. The Founders altered the Vorta genome to include a sense of hearing greater than that of most other humanoid races, but they had comparatively weak eyesight. Vorta were immune to most forms of poison; Weyoun once observed that this trait "came in handy as a diplomat." (DS9: "Favor the Bold", "Sacrifice of Angels", "Ties of Blood and Water") A few Vorta agents, such as Eris, were capable of generating powerful blasts of telekinesis, strong enough to knock an adult Human off his feet. However, this did not appear to be an attribute of most Vorta. (DS9: "The Jem'Hadar") Vorta only had a limited sense of taste and aesthetics. They enjoyed kava nuts and rippleberries, as they purportedly did before they were genetically engineered, but little else. Vorta generally had no appreciation for art. (DS9: "Favor the Bold", "Treachery, Faith and the Great River") Unlike the Jem'Hadar, there were both male and female Vorta in service. If a Vorta was killed, they could be replaced with a clone, the clone retaining all the memories of their predecessor through an unspecified process. Vorta clones could occasionally become defective, taking on different personality traits than those of their predecessors. (DS9: "Ties of Blood and Water", "Treachery, Faith and the Great River") Vorta regarded their previous incarnations as distinct individuals from themselves, referring to previous clones by number or as "my predecessor". Even non-defective clones would exhibit slightly different personalities to other incarnations of the same Vorta. For instance, while Weyoun 4 found the ritual distribution of ketracel-white tedious, later Weyouns quietly reveled in the power it gave them; and Weyoun 5 was more introspective and philosophical than other Weyouns, openly musing on the will of the Founders and their choices in engineering the Vorta. (DS9: "To the Death", "A Time to Stand", "Favor the Bold") In the event of capture, Vorta were expected to commit suicide via their termination implant. Vorta were told that this death was quick and painless, but this proved not to be the case. (DS9: "Treachery, Faith and the Great River") Source: *Memory Alpha: Vorta *Memory Beta: Vorta *Star Trek RPG Players Guide (LUG) (pages 255-256) *thedemonapostle